Spin of Torture
by RatedX
Summary: I'm not so good in writing summaries so I don't bother writing one but please review and take it easy on me it's my first.
1. Default Chapter

The European team decided to fight each other with bey blades and the difference about this one any other fights is there is only one loser and the rest are all winners.  
Spin of Torture  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
"Checkmate!" Robert shouted at Johnny's face while they play chess at his guest room.  
  
"Oh men that's three times a row you've beaten me and without me lasting for even a minute how'd you do it?"  
  
"Simple always find somebody inferior to beat."  
  
"What!?" Johnny shouted.  
  
"Just kidding. 'tis been a long time since the whole team meet." Robert stood up from his seat.  
  
He went to the window nearby and viewed the dark scenery of the stormy night. Johnny stood with him and placed his hand on Robert's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I'm beginning to miss the fight we always had for practice not to mention the tournament we always give to ourselves every once a year."  
  
"Huh. so it's not the fight you miss but the traditional loser of the tournament." Robert glanced at Johnny and smirked.  
  
"What do you mean he's not always the loser? Besides I really miss the electricity in our fights." Johnny turned away form Robert and took his seat.  
  
"Common Johnny he has always been the loser in that tournament and every time you enjoy with us sharing the prize."  
  
"Darn okay you got me I just hope this year's tournament is more challenging." Johnny claimed  
  
"You love winning with us easily and yet you claim you want it to be damn more challenging." Robert grabbed his bey and tossed and flashed it to Johnny. "Anyway I will send mails to Enrique and Oliver about the tournament I'm sure they'll receive it on time."  
  
"Good I'm excited when will it be held?" Johnny smiled and shook his body in excitement.  
  
"Down boy I will explain it to all three of you on let's say Friday."  
  
Meanwhile at Enrique's residence  
  
"It's nice of you to visit me Oliver but why?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing besides I came here because I can't do anything at my place there besides cook and look at the paintings in the museums." Oliver touched his green hair and brushed it slightly.  
  
"Master Enrique, Master Oliver you each have a message from Master Robert. I think it's important or. it may just be the same message about you know."  
"Thanks now you may continue in what ever you where doing." Enrique politely answered.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what it could be" Oliver opened his message and so did Enrique.  
  
"Yeah I hope it's interesting."  
  
"Holy! Not the Winners Cup tournament." Oliver shouted.  
  
"Yes! My favorite event." Enrique danced in front of Oliver. I'm sure I will really love this. Hey Oliver better prepare heh heh he."  
  
Okay here is where I cut this story short. Please take it easy on me this is my first time and have mercy.  
  
On this first chapter I bet you can guess who'll be the loser. But can anyone guess what is the prize. Put your guesses in your reviews that is if you want to give a review. Pleassssse review I'm on my knees. 


	2. Meeting of the Majestic 4

Chapter 2: Meeting of the Majestic Four  
  
"I don't know if I should still come. You know it's always the same result." Oliver complained and crumpled the telegram sent to him.  
  
"So what're you going to do you can't just say no to Robert and Johnny they'd get upset." Enrique answered.  
  
He stood up and approached Oliver. He picked him up and sat him on the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"Robert must be really looking forward this."  
  
"Yeah I know but it's just the same result every year." Oliver escaped Enrique's grip.  
  
"Oh yeah what's make you think that? Are you getting board about it or something?"  
  
"Nah but the matter with it is the prize I can't take it." Oliver pushed Enrique aside who was lingering beside him.  
  
"Why we all love it." Enrique grinned at Oliver maliciously.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's always losing and you know what the prize is."  
  
"Yeah and I love it! The taste the, texture and the uh. uh you know what." Enrique lowered his face to Oliver's teasing him.  
  
"Oh shut up get off me will you!" Oliver pushed Enrique and walked away.  
  
"Hey relax I was only joking."  
  
Oliver slammed the door and left Enrique. Enrique jumped and chased Oliver.  
  
The following day in Robert's mansion  
  
"Okay they should be here in exactly 1:00 that's just an hour from now." Robert murmured while walking with Johnny.  
  
"Darn it that's just so damn long. I can't wait." Johnny gnashed his teeth in ecstasy and punched the newly painted wall.  
  
"Hey what're you hurrying for, it'll just be a meeting not the tournament yet."  
  
"Huh oh sorry."  
  
Johnny scratched his back making it more obvious that he was waiting for somebody and Robert do knows who. Robert slid down to a room beside him and left Johnny by himself.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I help it. I just cant. I want to see him a minute without him is like a year."  
  
Johnny moved a few inches and stood steady again and sunk his chin in his chest thinking. This lasted for a little while.  
  
Roberts Mansion 1:00  
  
"Okay are we all here?" Robert who's standing at front holding a few paper works viewed the three.  
Oliver covered his face and turned red.  
  
"Oh common you may get lucky this year. Anyway it'll be held tomorrow afternoon. Those who won't attend will be considered a coward and the loser, and you'll probably know we'll visit you if don't come." Robert grinned at Oliver making it impossible for him to think to decline.  
  
"Er. ehem." Johnny stood from his sit and went up front. "Now just to avoid any thoughts of being late or absent we'll all sleep here at Robert's mansion. Now I helped Robert in making a decision that we'll just use 2 rooms. There will be 2 guys in each room."  
  
Oliver's face turned pail making everyone notice that he disagrees with the idea.  
  
"Isn't that a little conservative?" Oliver reasoned.  
  
"Nope we were just thinking of a way so we all can know each other more, and what better way to do it but by sleeping together right?" Johnny tossed the paper he was holding and jumped down from the stage. He reached down for the folder at his table and walked at the center. "Now I've got the pairings right here."  
  
Everybody's heart is thumping hard except for Johnny who was so relaxed speaking at the center.  
  
"Okay first Robert and. Enrique!"  
  
Everybody stood up shouting what criticizing Johnny's decision. Johnny laughed hard annoying his fellowmen and walked  
  
at front of Oliver and smiled at him.  
  
"And you Mr. will be with me on room just two floors beneath Robert's and Enrique's room where it's quiet and no one can here us. I'm sure I'd love this wouldn't you Oliver."  
  
Oliver gulped down a big sludge of saliva and tried to refuse to answer but Johnny persuaded him to do so.  
  
"Gulp. I guess so." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I wasn't able to update so long. Anyway I'm trying my best to cope up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was noon and Robert's palace remained as grand as usual. Oliver stayed in the kitchen to help the cooks in cooking, Robert stayed in his room sleeping while Johnny and Enrique stayed in the garden talking to each other.  
  
Enrique kept a cold stare at Johnny while Johnny beams a smile at him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Johnny smirked at Enrique laughing at his own joke.  
  
"I know you're the one responsible why we need to stay here and the room parings." Enrique stammered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny turned away from Enrique and walked towards the mansion door.  
  
"Don't you tell me that shit! I noticed you liked Oliver from the very beginning." Enrique grabbed Johnny by the shoulder.  
  
"Don't you worry I know better than to mess with you." Enrique gently placed him down while Johnny slapped his shoulders. "I know he's yours I won't dare touching him."  
  
"You better not cause if you do I assure you there will be blood shed." Enrique walked passed Johnny and entered the mansion.  
  
"Sucker." Johnny whispered.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen:  
  
"Oh men if Robert didn't request for me to help I wouldn't even bother cooking." Oliver stammered as he lifted the cabbage on the table.  
  
"Master Oliver the cake is ready please taste it." A cook approached Oliver.  
  
"Sure but I'm impressed you did it so damn fast." Oliver lifted a spoon and tasted a small portion. His mouth crossed in awe as he swallowed. "Okay whose the asshole who placed salt in the cake."  
  
"We're sorry master it was an accident." A cook with a long beard answered at the extreme back.  
  
"You again!" Robert came in the scene with Johnny. "You have received your last warning now read my lips your fired!!!!!!" Robert sent the clumsy chef out and made his guards throw him like a pile of shit.  
  
"Wasn't that too harsh?" Oliver asked still shocked from the scene.  
  
"Nah that cooked almost poisoned me from the last time. Imagine he tried to experiment mixing vinegar with ketchup as a seasoning for fried chicken."  
  
"Eew now that's disgusting." Oliver muttered in disgust. "Anyway I'm finished with the cooking except the cake. Nobody would want this salty junk would they?" Oliver tossed the cake whole in the trashcan outside the window. "thanks for the help Robert but I can manage this cooks can rest."  
  
"You heard the man! Get out you bunch of low lives!" Robert trashed the chefs out of the room and threw them their utensils. "We'll leave you here Oliver you might need some concentration."  
  
'Thanks you may leave." Oliver rolled the dough for the cake and placed it in an oven. "I can finish this by myself."  
  
"Okay then. Johnny let's go." Robert strolled out of the room. But Johnny stayed and closed the door.  
  
"Is it okay if I watch you Oliver?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I guess." Oliver turned the heat on and started baking.  
  
".I always wanted to learn how to cook." Johnny approached Oliver's back and placed his arms around Oliver's waist.  
  
Poor Oliver was shocked and dropped the spatula. His eyes widened and his hand approached Johnny's hand that was touching his waist. He tried to remove it but Johnny persisted.  
  
"Johnny get your hands off me I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Oliver turned, but Johnny's grip hardened.  
  
"I can't." Johnny pulled Oliver harder. "I've been wanting you for myself all my life now I finally have this chance." Johnny's hands crawled from Oliver's waist to inside Oliver's pants.  
  
"Johnny get your hand off me or I'll call for Robert." Oliver threatened.  
  
"Go ahead but Oliver I promise in the tournament you know the winner's cup. I'm sad I can't have you for myself, that Robert and Enrique will have a part of you." Johnny started going for the boy's cock.  
  
Oliver jerked and accidentally knocked off the oven causing a big explosion like noise. The servants who heard this and Enrique with Robert quickly run for Oliver's aid, Enrique was muttering nervously while Robert's face turned to him.  
  
"Don't worry about your boy friend Enrique he'll be alright." They stampeded but the aisle to the kitchen seemed endless.  
  
"Damn they should be here about now." Johnny pushed Oliver to the ground knocking him down.  
  
Johnny grabbed Oliver's shoulder pulled him up.  
  
"Johnny what happened here!" Enrique shouted rushing inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oliver was baking and accidentally knocked the oven down didn't you brake anything Oliver?" Johnny's eyes threatened. Oliver's face turned nervous.  
  
"None. Thanks Johnny." Said Oliver.  
  
"Everybody help Oliver go to the infirmary! Carry him you assholes!" Robert shouted.  
  
Everybody left with Robert carrying Oliver on a stretcher. Everybody but Enrique left. Enrique stared at Johnny with eyes of fury.  
  
"I don't know what you did but touch Oliver and it's goodbye for you!" 


End file.
